


Lights

by Meany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meany/pseuds/Meany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. AU after Ootp. Slash. Be warned: violence, graphic sex, a bit of self-harm. One moment can change the course of life forever. Dark!Harry SBHP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

# Lights

The moon’s silver light reflected eerily from the piece of glass, which previously was an antique mirror, and straight into the hollow green eyes.

The teen didn’t feel much. He was in the cocoon of nothingness. The whole world seemed to pass by without him noticing it or it noticing him. No hate, no love, no pain, no pleasure. All this seemed too unreal to him, like a dream. The hand holding the chip seemed to have the mind of its own. It slowly moved and pressed the sharp edge against the pulsing skin. Pressed and moved.

The sharp spike of pain intertwined with pleasure shattered the cocoon and the teen’s mind cleared. The sight of blood running from his elbow to the arm was both horrifying and fascinating. Such an ugly, such a beautiful picture.

The time, that stilled, began to run its course again.

Harry gasped and quickly covered the wound with cloth. He felt better.

“I will save you, Sirius.”

* * *

 “You lose,” stated the savior looking down on his fallen enemy with the stoic face while inwardly reveling at the sight of blood of the now mortal Voldemort marring the steely surface of his sword.

The Dark Lord was dying.

“You could have killed me a long time ago. Why prolong the agony?” asked the man in a whisper.

“I enjoyed it.”

Voldemort smirked. “Do they know?”

“No.”

“Then I die leaving my duties to the worthy adversary. Celebrate the Dark.”

“Rest in Darkness, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

A conversation heard by no one but the two. A brief good-bye.

Throughout that night the wizarding world celebrated the victory of the Light over the Dark.

Throughout that night all dark wizards and creatures pledged the allegiance to the new power.

* * *

The heavily cloaked man stood in the front of the Arch, the black translucent veil fluttering in the non-existent wind.

Would his godfather accept the changes his death wrought in his godson? He didn’t think so. Still, a promise was a promise and promises must be fulfilled. He was in a way thankful to the unfortunate demise of Sirius and never regretted that he had chosen another path.

The Darkness heard the silent request and obliged the wish of her favourite champion.

Harry Potter, the true and only Dark Lord of the time, caught the limp body that fell from the Arch back into the land of the living. The man inhaled the familiar earthy smell and felt for the pulse.

Sirius Black lived again.

Harry carefully lowered the body to the floor and created a loud ‘bang’ sound with his wand. Hearing the approaching running footsteps, the man threw one last fond glance at his godfather and melted into shadows.

* * *

Despite his outward cheerful appearance, Sirius was lost. Nine years passed since his death, four since Voldemort’s death and one since his own rebirth. He was happy to be alive, but everything was so out of place. Grimmauld place – a testament to elegance and Light ideals, Hogwarts - to academic professionalism never seen before, the Ministry – example of moral behavior… The Light had won… Then why did dark wizards and creatures walk freely, their heads held high and nobody contested their will? And why, if so, light wizards continued to be happily oblivious of that? All that was very confusing.

Remus Lupin-his only friend still alive-had changed as well. Gone was the mild-mannered academic. In his place was standing tall a creature of the Dark. Beautiful, dangerous, proud, and at times cruel. It was widely known that during the war he had killed Fenrir in the Alpha battle and taken over his pack. He was still the leader of that pack and several more.

His godson and his friends, though, didn’t change much in character but were now powerful adults. Hermione Granger shortly after the war became the Minister of Magic, Ronald Weasley still held the position of the Commander of the British Magical Army, which was disbanded only partially and was preserved to maintain the peace of the community and as the shield against the foreign aggressors. The minor conflict with France was resolved swiftly and bloodily leaving the French wizards and witches trembling in awe and fear.

As soon as Harry fulfilled his foretold destiny, he distanced himself from politics, went into the Auror training, quit half-through, and entered into the apprenticeship under a Healer in St. Mungo’s. Just eight months ago he officially was named Healer of the tenth-the highest-rank.

That was so Harry.

As to Harry’s love life, his relationship with Ginny was that of best friends with benefits. Ginny Weasley had grown up to be quite a promiscuous girl with only one steady partner and owned a chain of famous clubs across Britain, both muggle and wizarding.

Harry wasn’t seen with anybody else but Ginny, and Sirius had to wonder if his godson was actually in love with the youngest Weasley and decided to content himself with what he could get when their planned wedding was cancelled by the bride herself.

Everything was fine. Dandy. He himself was reinstated in the Auror Department and led the free and enjoyable life of the bachelor. But his godson was so distant from him. Sirius missed the deep connection that existed between them before his death.

So when late in the evening the dog animagus saw Harry putting on a large cloak with deep hood and sneaking out, he hadn’t hesitated to follow. He expertly deciphered the apparition coordinates, disillusioned himself and apparated himself in the 20-meter radius of his target.

Thankfully, he caught the sight of the cloaked figure turning the corner and hurried after him.

He stopped short in the front of the club “Northern Lights” at seeing an enormous line. He never heard of this enterprise. And the customers were clearly witches and wizards dressed as muggles, many in _very_ revealing outfits. Sirius could feel the enticing and heavy atmosphere of the magic around him… Dark magic. Was it some kind of underground joint? Then he might have to hurry. His godson was playing on the dangerous ground. Harry may be in trouble.

Deciding on the course of action, Sirius transfigured his plain clothes into the appropriate attire and by some kind of divine intervention managed to place himself in the line near the entrance. It appeared the entrance fee could be paid both in galleons and pounds. As a new member he was required to pay a hefty sum for joining and sign a non-disclosure agreement. Clever. Aurors wouldn’t be able to do much even if they discovered this underground. Signing with flourish under his chosen pseudonym – Orion Haven, he finally entered the club.

The Darkness welcomed him, washing her magic over him in seducing waves, still loving her child. Sirius hated himself for responding so easily to the call. He had forsaken the Dark such a long time ago, but apparently it never ceased to be a part of him. He couldn’t fight it now. Not when he needed to keep an eye on his rebellious godson.

He searched, he wandered, he drank, he danced… he still couldn’t find him. He feared what could have happened.

Suddenly there was a fearful and respectful hush that was noticeable despite the loud music as a pair appeared from the VIP suite.

A man and a woman. Both beautiful, dark, dangerous, powerful. With a start Sirius realized that he was looking at Harry and Ginny. Where had the roguish handsome man with messy hair disappeared? Where was the fun-loving and flighty girl?

“Anything else I may offer you, my Lord?” asked Ginny.

Was it really her? Dressed in royal blue atlas evening dress with hem down to the floor, material hugging sinuously the gorgeous body, dark red hair upswept, chocolate eyes glinting worshipfully, diamond earrings and necklace enchanting the crowd. Sirius always thought Ginny to be gorgeous, but this otherworldly oozing power and sin creature was beyond his expectations.

“No, I’m done here for today. I believe I have some family matters to attend to.”

The man looked straight to the bar where the gobsmacked Sirius was standing. When their eyes met, he was overwhelmed by the power shining in the Avada Kedavra green eyes and darkness. Oh, so much darkness…

The shot fell from Sirius’ limp hand breaking the hushed atmosphere. Everybody resumed their activities.

The creature of darkness approached him and extended the hand.

“Come.”

Sirius couldn’t help but obey the order.

He was swallowed in darkness, possessed and left standing in some kind of parlour. The creature sat into the armchair by the fire and continued to watch the reaction of the man it brought.

The animagus continued to stand and devour the features of his transformed godson. The shining raven hair fell softly on the shoulders, reaching mid-back, cat-like demon eyes glowed with inner fire and were lazily half-closed, long eyelashes throwing shadows on his face. Features were more angular and delicate, skin without its usual tan and moon-light, and lithe and strong body singing with power. The diadem from some silvery metal and with a pulsing black-red stone in the middle adorned his forehead. Fine black trousers, silver silk shirt and black leather jacket hugged the figure loosely making the imagination run wild.

Finally, the wizard sat into the opposing chair.

“Just what are you, my dear godson?” he tried to ask jokingly. But in the end his voice cracked from the suppressed emotions, which he had yet to identify.

Harry laughed, his harsh laugh driving knives inside his flesh.

“Why, the Dark Lord, of course. Haven’t you already guessed, _my dear godfather_?”

“Why?”

“Your death changed me, in my opinion, for the better.”

“I wouldn’t want that for you!!!” cried Sirius. “I wouldn’t approve!”

“I know you wouldn’t. It is sad, but I knew you wouldn’t accept me and decided not to burden you with this knowledge.”

“But I found out.”

“No, I am the guilty, I _let_ you find out.”

Sirius started. “Why?”

“In the end my curiosity about your reaction won over. And guess what? The Darkness still favors you, you can still come back.”

“Never!”

“I was afraid you would say that. _Crucio_.”

The wizard fell on the floor, his mouth open in the silent scream and nerves on fire. Pain, pain, pain… Never-ending, everlasting pain. Suddenly it stopped and left its victim breathing heavily. He was cruciated before, but never-ever were the effects this strong. His world just turned upside down.

He snarled and through pure will stood up. The Darkness washed over him returning strength. He ignored her.

“I can’t believe what my godson has become! Harry, did you ever consider what your parents would think?”

The Dark Lord was amused.

“No, I don’t particularly care.”

“You! I can’t believe you! You’ll pay!” Disappointment, pain and rage seemed to mesh together to form a volatile mix. But greater was the sense of loss, longing.

He charged at his godson to teach the insolent boy a lesson.

* * *

Harry was amused. Sirius’ reaction was proving to be all it promised and more. Highly entertaining. The Dark Lords had to amuse themselves in some other way that spreading the influence of the Dark and conquering new horizons.

He threw up an arm to create the shield against the onslaught and… nothing happened.

“You gotta be fucking kiddi...” the force of the punch had almost broken his jaw. “Very well, if that is how we play…” he acquiesced to the Darkness and jumped from his comfy seat and behind the armchair.

“What’s the matter?” he taunted his shell-shocked godfather who still couldn’t believe that his strike actually reached the target. “Lost your courage already? Pf-f. _There_ is a nice pussy…” he cooed. “Just don’t faint at the sight of blood…”

Sirius found his equilibrium, if one can call that the rage so great that it coloured his world red, and charged into the violent and very muggle fight.

* * *

The Darkness was excited watching the bloody struggle between her champion and her wayward son. They both were quite evenly matched in the physical fight. She hoped that through this confrontation she would gain his son back and bring happiness and love to her amazing champion. She was always furious when they accused her of not understanding love. Fools. Love under darkness was so much more intense.

* * *

Both men were exhausted. The fight ended with Sirius pinning Harry to the floor. He felt like crying childishly “I won!” as he usually did in the friendly tussles, but then the seriousness of the situation crashed down on him. Here he was, pinning the so-called Dark Lord to the floor. Both were panting heavily. Sirius noticed the trickle of blood running down Harry’s chin. The time stood still and his body acted without any conscious effort on his part. He lowered his head and licked the blood off, running his tongue across the bloody lips and dipping it between the parted lips, when Harry gasped in surprise.

He was the man possessed… He sat up and drew the lithe body against his own. Tongue met tongue, and Harry’s hands found their way to his shaggy mane, tugging on the hair mercilessly.

Their clothes mysteriously vanished, bringing their naked erections together. Harry gasped and reflexively thrust against him. Briefly distancing himself from the man, he seemed to marvel at his proud standing dick before leaning and swallowing the head whole, slowly working the way to the root. Sirius groaned. He couldn’t very well think about what was happening and just felt. Suddenly his weeping organ was abandoned and he was met by the melting him green eyes.

“Fuck me…”

Sirius cast the frenzied glance around the parlour hoping to locate the lube.

“…raw.”

The animagus inhaled abruptly at this order-request.

His dizzily gazed into the beloved eyes in askance.

“Please.”

Well, that answered his question.

He threw Harry’s legs on his shoulders and positioned himself. In one sharp, and painful for both thrust he was inside. So fucking tight…

Sirius’s eyes rolled in his head. He stilled and tried to control his breathing.

“Goddamn it! Can you move already?” the demanding voice distracted him from his personal nirvana.

The animagus narrowed his bright blue eyes and moved out, withdrawing completely.

“Oh no, you don’t!” protested his lovely and disheveled godson.

“Don’t what?” asked Sirius cruelly enjoying this short moment of control.

He was met with the truly desperate eyes.

“Please, please, please… I need you, Sirius… I missed you so fucking much.”

“Language!” Oh, yes. This was very rewarding.

* * *

Harry traced his fingers across the older wizard’s chest, scratching his skin gently with the sharpened nails.

“My beloved, my only, please, make love to me… Want to feel you inside me, to fill me... I can no longer wait… One more second and I think I’ll dieAAAH…”

Harry’s last word turned into cry as Sirius finally thrust back into him, hitting the jackpot on the first try. The wizard kept the rhythm punishingly slow, each time withdrawing completely and thrusting to the hilt back. Harry was reduced to incoherent moaning and hissing, lifting his hips and meeting each trust with his own welcome one.

He finally managed to get his message across.

“Faster! Harder!”

Thankfully, Sirius obliged.

Feeling the approaching of his own climax Sirius leaned down and captured the parted lips feasting on the sweet mouth and gripped his lover’s cock, fisting him to completion.

“No need…”  Harry tried to warn him before he cried out in ecstasy, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The muscles clamping down on Sirius’ cock triggered his own orgasm and shuddering in waves of pleasure he spilled himself inside his lover.

Everything was still for some time. Silence filled with labored breathing.

Finally, the body under him moved. Sirius shivered at seeing the devotion in the lovely green eyes, never knowing it was reflected in his own.

Harry turned up his head and gently kissed him.

“Love you, Siri,” he whispered into his mouth. “Love you so much.”

“And I love you too,” Sirius smiled and drew his beloved into another kiss, his flesh already hardening and still inside Harry. A sultry moan was an answer to his growing desire.

“Old dog still on the run, huh?”

“Who do you call old, brat?” joked he back and shifted his hips.

“Ah, fuck…”

“Exactly. Show me the way to the bedroom.”

“Through that door,” pointed Harry, “and upstairs. Third door on the left.”

“Thank you.”

Still not withdrawing, Sirius lifted his godson, and started walking.

“Oh fuck…” gasped Harry, his legs around his godfather’s waist and arms around his neck.

“Yesssss… Fuck, that’s right, here we come…”

* * *

The morning light was unforgiving and brought yesterday’s events into harsh view. Sirius stared at the canopy and absent-mindedly stroked Harry’s silky hip, who during the sleep curled around him and held in death grip.

So, his godson was a Dark Lord. Well, if someone were to be the Dark Lord, then it better be Harry. He doubted anyone could do better in this position. The Darkness was happy, the Light ignorant, the violence controlled.

So, he fucked his godson. Very pleasurable but amoral. He was friends with his parents, for god’s sake! But… Oh hell, this is the Dark Lord he was talking about, amorality is their forte.

So, he loved his godson. And that was the end of discussion. That is what mattered most of all. Only one question remained, will he become Dark again?

_You never ceased to be…_

Mother Darkness was, of course, right. Despite all his denying of the roots, people born in the dark family could never become light. There was not enough bleach in the world to change their colour.

Sirius smiled smugly. At last, Harry wasn’t distanced from him. In fact, he was very, very close and the wizard planned to keep it that way for a very long time. Forever.

The Darkness approved.


End file.
